


Ice

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 2: Riptide [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula finds someone she can relate to, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Katara is not happy, Meeting your new grandmother, She really needs a therapis, Yue loses her temper, Zuko and Azula are not nervous, Zuko is concerned, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: There is no warmer greeting than this one.
Relationships: Azula & Yue & Zuko, Azula & Yue & Zuko & Hakoda, Azula & Zuko & Kanna, Katara & Hakoda & Sokka, Sokka & Azula, Zuko & Katara
Series: Book 2: Riptide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874428
Comments: 71
Kudos: 1125





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> EH! Thank you for everyone's kind words. I did find out that my new position is going to be the best option, nad I will be teaching one class, so the whole year isn't a bust. I'm actually very happy about it. 
> 
> Also, today is my birthday! So please enjoy my birthday gift for all of us!

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to swallow the terror trying to choke him. He glanced over, but Yue had her patented placid look on her face. No visible nerves there. Azula was on his left, which meant he couldn’t see her without turning his head. Her inner fire was still, but in a waiting manner, rather than a calm one. He shifted, hands trembling slightly. 

“Zuzu, breathe,” His sister whispered, a hand on his elbow. “She’s not going to eat you.” 

“But,” He murmured, placing his hand over hers and tightening his grip on it. “She was Master Yugoda’s best friend. She sailed all the way south by herself. She’s his  _ mother _ .” 

“We know that, but you survived two weeks on the ocean at eleven, dum-dum,” She said, rolling her eyes. “Yugoda adored you as a student and would probably be willing to move to the Fire Nation for you. And yes, she’s his mother, but he’s said we’re tribe. We are family now.” She smiled and warmed her hand slightly in his grip. “So calm down.” 

He took another breath and took a moment, letting the warmth play across his hands. The poles were bitterly cold, even in the late summer light, but the fire under his skin helped him keep somewhat warm. However, it didn’t mean that fire didn’t feel good, especially when his little sister was trying to provide it. 

He could feel Yue’s pride and amusement next to him, and he resisted the temptation to scowl at her. He knew that she was probably giving them the same look she usually saved for cute animals and babies. Of course, she did find giant Komodo Rhinos cute, so her taste was very very skewed. 

Kanna stepped back from hugging her son and turned towards them. Zuko stiffened. Azula patted his arm one more time and stepped forward, dipping into a low bow. 

“Elder Kanna,” She said respectfully, “I am honored to meet you. My name is Azula.” She held the position, waiting for the woman to signal her to rise. It was expected when meeting elders. 

Zuko caught the raised eyebrow Kanna shot to Hakoda, which led him to whisper to her. The woman stepped forward and tapped Azula’s shoulder, who stood. Zuko could feel that though Azula was acting confident, her inner fire was telling him the truth. She was terrified. 

Kanna raised her hand to press her palm against Azula’s cheek. He didn’t think anyone else noticed her twitch of retreat. The older woman just stared into golden eyes for a moment, before smiling. “So you are my new granddaughter,” She said quietly. “Hakoda speaks well of you.” 

The princess flushed at the praise and shuffled slightly. She glanced over at Hakoda, who was just smiling at her. She looked down. “I doubt I’ve earned it,” She said softly. 

“I think you have,” Kanna said. “Yugoda wrote of you as well, and I have always trusted her judgement in people.” She wrinkled her nose. “Locations, not so much.” 

Azula snorted. “I think I would’ve sailed pole to pole as well, if I lived there too. It was horrible.” 

Kanna rubbed her thumb on her cheek before pulling her hand back. “You fought for yourself, did you not?” 

This prompted the smile Zuko called her predator’s grin. “They underestimated me. That was the first mistake.” 

Kanna laughed and glanced behind her. “Is this your brother?” She asked softly, smiling at him. 

Zuko stumbled forward and bowed, mentally berating himself. There were a lot of times where he spent the majority of his time wishing he was as confident as Azula or as calm as Yue. He felt like an idiot so often. 

Kanna tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him out of his bow. She seemed a little confused. “THe bowing, why do you need permission to rise?” She asked. 

“Oh, um.” Zuko blinked. “It’s a sign of respect?” He glanced over at Azula, who shrugged. “‘The elder should be treated with respect, for it is in the past we find wisdom for the future’,” He quoted. Liang believed in the old philosophers and proverbs, and had forced Azula and him to memorize a lot. 

“I see,” Kanna said. She reached up and cupped his left cheek. He twitched a little, before relaxing into the touch. “You have had a hard time,” She murmured. “But Yugoda has had nothing of praise for you. And Hakoda is proud of you. He speaks of you so often.” She turned to both of them. “Welcome home, children.” 

Zuko blinked back tears. He nodded and bowed again. “Thank you.” He whispered, echoed by Azula. 

He hadn’t known his grandmother, but his mother and uncle had always spoken highly of her. Standing here, he wondered idly if she would be proud of them too. 

\---

Katara was angry. She had been angry for years, if she were to be honest with herself. Ever since her mother sent her away from the tent for the last time, the anger had been stewing underneath her breastbone. 

Somedays, she could ignore it. She could focus on other things, helping Sokka and Gran-gran, doing what she could to keep the village running. Sometimes, it snuck up on her, making her fight not to scream out. Those days, when it was very bad, Sokka would convince her to go fishing. He always seemed to have a second sense about her moods. 

But this, this was even worse. This was a geyser burning in her chest, ready to pour from her mouth. She crossed her arms tightly, as her father, her  _ dad _ , led in three ashmakers. 

They didn’t look impressive. The boy could look intimidating, with his eyepatch and golden eyes. But the look on his dumb face almost looked like he was going to cry. The older girl, the one with the white hair, was pretty, with similar skin to her, but she looked blank, like there wasn’t anything going on in her head. And the younger girl? She just looked evil, with a sly smile and cold eyes. 

Katara scowled, fighting back the urge to waterbend the roof down. With so many people, they’d opted to sit in the meeting house, which was made of ice, rather than the tent. Sokka, sitting next to her, was eyeing her carefully. He could probably see her anger. 

“Kids, this is my daughter Katara,” Dad introduced her, making her bite back a snarl. “Katara, this is Zuko and Azula.” He pointed to the two pale kids, the boy and the younger girl. “And this is Yue of the Northern Water Tribe.” He patted the white haired girl on the shoulder, who smiled. He waved them to sit down in a circle. 

Katara felt a little bad about her initial impression of her. It wasn’t her fault she was stuck with the ashmakers. 

“And you’ve already met Sokka,” Dad said, nodding towards his actual son. 

“Yes,” Zuko sighed, before bowing to her brother. “I apologize for our rudeness.” He lifted his head. “Being spirit-touched is a burden more than a blessing, and-” He shrugged a single shoulder. “Hakoda has had to deal with a lot between Yue and I. It doesn’t feel fair that you’re touched as well.” 

“What do you mean, spirit-touched?” Katara snarled. She leaned forward as the boy backed up, his single visible eye wide. 

“Katara,” Sokka murmured. 

Azula, the pale girl, seemed to be appraising her. Katara met her gaze with a glare of her own. The girl blinked slowly before tilting her head. Zuko looked between the two of them, before shooting a panicked look at the Northern Girl, who nodded. 

The boy turned back to her, gulping. “Um, the great spirits have each chosen a human to be their representative, in an attempt to stop the war in the Avatar’s absence.” He hesitated, before continuing. “I’m Agni’s chosen, the Great Spirit of Fire. Yue is Tui’s Chosen. We’ve met Guyain’s chosen in Omashu before we left. And Sokka is La’s chosen.” 

She blinked, before looking at her brother, who just looked confused and concerned. “Sokka isn’t a waterbender,” She said, pointing out the obvious. “Bending is a gift from the spirits, so how can he be spirit-touched?” 

“Bending isn’t a requirement,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “Yue can’t bend, but she is obviously chosen. And I’m not the best fire bender in the world, but Agni still chose me. Each spirit had different qualifications for choosing.” 

“And what are La’s?” Sokka asked, looking up. “I’m not saying I believe in all of this, but why would you think it’s me? Do you know what he’d want?” 

“Not completely,” Zuko replied. “La gave humanity the ability for deep thought. He values survival and ingenuity. Tui is creativity, and there is a reason that he loves her.” He shrugged. “Does this mean something to you?” He asked, staring at Sokka. 

Her brother seemed thoughtful. “It does, but the thought of the spirits choosing anyone doesn’t make sense to me. I’m just a normal person.” 

Zuko grinned. “For now, I suppose, that’s how you’ll feel. But the problem is when the spirits decide it’s your time.” His smile dropped and he touched the left side of his face, the side covered with the eyepatch. “Sometimes, the tests aren’t kind.” he muttered. 

Katara felt that rage build in her throat again. Zuko’s eye widened and he stared at her. She snarled, “So what, you’re threatening my brother?” 

“What! No!” Zuko said, waving his hands in front of him. “I’m not threatening anyone! I’m warning him. La chose him!” 

“I think you’re lying!” She accused him. 

“Katara,” Hakoda said calmly, reaching out for his daughter. She slapped his hands away. She caught the surprised hiss from the ashmakers. Hakoda didn’t say anything, just sighed. “Katara, no one is threatening Sokka. The spirits-”

“According to these ashmakers!” She screeched, throwing an arm out. She watched Zuko go pale and look down at his hands in his lap. Good, he should be ashamed. 

Azula did not. She leaned over and stared Katara in the eyes, a sharp smile spreading across her face. It looked like a polar leopard baring its teeth. 

But it was Yue who stood, face flushed with anger. “How dare you.” She snapped, her blue eyes narrowed at Katara, who gaped in surprise. She stared at the Northern Princess, trying to figure out if there was a real glow around her head. “Zuko and Azula are members of your tribe, of your  _ family _ . They have been given a place at your hearth by your elders, and you treat them with insults and accusations. It is disgraceful!” 

“They’re Fire Nation!” Katara shot back, rising to her feet. “Fire Nation can’t be trusted! They’re liars and murderers.” 

“And pray tell, how do you know this?” Yue’s eyes narrowed. “Have you spoken to the people? Have you learned their ways? Have you even said one kind word to the firebenders here?” 

“FIREBENDERS KILLED MY MOTHER!” Katara screamed, stomping her foot in anger. There was a moment of silence before the roof above them let out a groaning creak. Water began to drip down on top of them, while the ice shifted from side to side. Katara stared up at it, fear breaking through the rage in her chest. 

“Out, now!” Dad barked. Katara stood there, as the others quickly shuffled out. She almost missed Zuko offering Gran-gran an arm as he looked concerned at the ceiling above. 

She wanted to fix this, but she didn’t know how. She had only imagined dropping the ceiling on them, but to do it was wrong, she knew that. Besides, the big house was the meeting room for the entire village. It was one of the only actual water built buildings left in the village. The last waterbender before her had helped build this building. 

She blinked, as a glow enveloped the room, and glanced down. Yue was still there, but her hair and eyes  _ were _ glowing with a silver light. She waved an arm over her head, and Katara gaped as the water and ice shifted above them. The cracks healed themselves, ice reforming with small little crackling sounds. It didn’t feel like waterbending to Katara, but something  _ else _ . 

The glow died down, and Yue stared at her, eyes blazing with anger but not that otherworldly power. “Firebenders may have killed you mother,” She said, her voice low. “But have you ever thought that maybe, it wasn’t these firebenders?” 

Movement caught her attention, breaking Katara’s terrified gaze at Yue. Zuko slid past, and wrapped an arm around Yue’s shoulder, just as her eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed. He guided her to the floor, as Sokka and Hakoda entered, with Azula on their heels. 

“I’ve told her, she needs to get her temper under control,” Zuko grumbled, looking up at Hakoda, who reached down to scoop up the girl. 

Katara’s dad tucked the white haired girl’s head against his shoulder. “It’s been a while since she’s lost her temper, though,” He murmured, quietly. 

“The last time was that assissination attempt,” Azula pointed out from the door. She looked up. “I think she fixed the roof.” They all looked up to see the pristine ceiling. 

“She’s been waterbending?” Dad asked, glancing back. 

“Kind of?” Zuko shrugged. “It’s rare and not good for her.” He placed a fire wrapped hand on the girl’s wrist. Katara jerked forward, but Sokka’s hand stopped her. She looked up at her brother. He watched her, eyes sharp and disappointed. She stepped back. 

“Katara,” Her dad’s voice pulled at her, and she looked at him. He looked sad and disappointed as well. 

Emotions welled up in her chest and she blinked back tears. She shoved Sokka out of her way as she raced out of the building. She could see Azula’s cold golden eyes watching her as she ran, like lightning sparking across the skies. 

\---

Sokka tried to follow his sister, but he realized that was a bad idea quickly. She needed a little space to breathe. He planned to take her out of the village on a fishing trip soon. Maybe some distance would help. 

Part of him felt bad. He wasn’t angry like Katara. He was worried, and he had been angry, but he’d known why his dad had made his decisions. It all made sense to him. There had to be peace and with no avatar, this was the best plan. And again, he could see why his dad couldn’t let two kids go on their own, no matter where they were born. 

“It’s not a character flaw, you know?” A quiet voice said from beside him. He jumped, spinning to see the Fire Nation princess watching him. Behind them, Dad was carrying the other princess to a tent to rest, Prince Zuko following. 

“What?” Sokka asked eloquently. He idly noticed that her hair was pulled up on the top of her head in a Fire Naion topknot, but was held there with a Water Tribe bone hair pin. It seemed to odd, he couldn’t help but notice it. 

Azula smirked. “The ability to think before you feel. It’s not a character flaw.” She shrugged and glanced towards where Katara disappeared. “Some people feel before they think. Zuko is terrible about it. But you and I, we think before we feel.” She tilted her head up to look at him. “It’s not a bad thing.” 

“But-” He blinked and looked out at the ice. “I know that,” He muttered quietly. 

She laughed softly. “I’m sure you do. However, you still wonder if something is wrong with you. You still think that maybe you’re supposed to still be angry and fighting. Maybe you wonder if you’re broken.” She patted his arm. “You’re not. You’re just logical. It’s how you keep that,” she waved behind her at the big house, “from happening. Emotions can mess with your control.”

“For benders,” he argued. 

“Yeah, but Yue isn’t a bender.” She raised an eyebrow. “Spirit powers are weird. I’m sure I could ask you a lot of stuff, and we could get an idea of whatever powers you have. But it doesn’t mean that you’re a bender. And even non-benders have chi. There is a sword master in the Fire Nation who has mastered his chi in a way that mimics an imperial Firebender.” She contemplated him. “We’ve tried to teach the crew, but only three really picked it up. I imagine you could do it though.” She shrugged. “Anyways, you shouldn’t worry too much about it.”

She started to saunter off before she stopped a few steps in front of him. She glanced up, before spinning on her toes to face him. A dangerous little smile played on her face, her golden eyes glinting in the sunlight. “Also, Sokka, can you do me a favor?” She asked. 

“What?” He asked, wary. 

“Explain to your sister that the next time she tries to hurt my brother, whether physically or emotionally, she will be facing me. And trust me,” that smile sharpened and sparks crackled In the bangs of her hair. He jumped, eyes wide. She continued, “No one wants that. The only people who hurt my brother are me and the Spirits.” Her voice lowered to a growl, “and only because I can’t kill the spirits.”

He gaped as she bounced away cheerfully. 

What the hell did his dad get them into?


End file.
